Setting Sun
by obsessive-compulsive16
Summary: When Mike Newton asks Bella to the prom and she accepts, Edward gets jealous and pursues Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt EVER at writing in Bella's point of view for anything. I hope it's good. Half in Bella's POV, half in Edward's. **

**BTW, I do not, nor will I ever, own Twilight, any of it's characters, or anything of that sort, even though I wish I owned Emmett 3 Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

BPOV

I was walking to Biology with Mike Newton, my best guy friend, and he was going on about something that didn't really interest me. Then something he said caught my attention.

"So, I was wondering, do you, uh, want to go to the prom with me?" he stammered. I was about to make up some excuse as to why I couldn't go, when we walked into the Biology room and I caught sight of Edward Cullen smirking toward us.

"Yeah," I replied, loud enough so that I was sure Edward could hear me. Mike seemed a little shocked, Edward did too.

"That's great!" Mike said once he recovered from the initial shock. He kissed me on the cheek and we went to our seats. Edward instantly stiffened as I took my seat next to him, and I sighed. I had waited a long time for _him_ to ask me out, but I had waited too long, and wouldn't take it anymore. When the bell rang to end class, Edward ran out of the room before I even had time to stand up. Mike walked me to Gym, like usual, except he held my hand. I wasn't sure if this was exactly what I wanted, I mean, Mike was my friend, but I felt like I had to do this, and stop being so obsessive over Edward. Mike let go of my hand and kissed my cheek again as we approached the girl's locker room. I went in, and dressed, then went to Gym and sucked at sports, like always. After school, Mike walked me to my car.

"I'll call you later." he said, kissing my cheek yet again. I just smiled.

"Okay." I said. He started to walk away and I heard him mumble something that sounded like, 'I love you'. He was coming on a little too strong, but I just shrugged it off. I drove home, and a few minutes after I arrived, the phone rang.

"Hey Mike." I said, knowing it was him.

"Hey Bella, want to go out on Friday?" he asked. I held in a sigh.

"Sure." I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. It fooled him.

"Cool, we can see a movie in Port Angeles." he said.

"Yeah, that'll be fun." I said.

"Well, see you at school." he said, sounding disappointed that the conversation was over.

"Yeah, see you." I said. I was about to hang up when he said something else.

"Want me to give you a ride tomorrow?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah," I lied. It was probably for the best anyway.

"Great. So see you tomorrow." he said, not sounding disappointed anymore.

"See you." I said. Then I hung up.  
"Who were you talking to?" my dad said. I hadn't even noticed he'd come in.

"Mike Newton. He asked me to a movie on Friday." I said, hoping Charlie would say no.

"Oh, he's a good kid. Did you say yes?" he asked, hopeful.

"Yep." I answered, starting to get things out of the cabinet to start making dinner.

"Good, you need to get out once in a while." he said, going to the living room and turning on the TV. I made steak and potatoes. Charlie and I ate pretty much in silence, just the way I liked. It was usually awkward conversation if it was conversation. When we finished eating, I washed the dishes and went to my room to work on homework. I didn't have that much, and when I was finished, I took a shower and got ready for bed. I fell asleep fairly quickly, and dreamed of Edward Cullen, except this wasn't like my usual dreams. This time he was jealous, extremely jealous. It seemed like he was jealous of Mike and me. My suspicions were confirmed when he lunged at Mike, and I woke up with a start. It was hard for me to fall asleep after that, but eventually I achieved sleep, about ten minutes before my alarm went off. I got up and got ready, and waited for Mike to pick me up for school. I heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it.

"Hey Arizona." Mike greeted me. I smiled.

"Hey Mike." I said, picking up my backpack, and slinging it over my shoulder. We walked to his car and he politely opened the door for me. "Thanks." I muttered, getting in. Mike got in and we drove to school in a sort of awkward silence. It was Thursday, and our date was the next day. I hoped the awkwardness wouldn't last until then. The day went by quickly, except for Biology where Edward stared at me the entire time. I just felt like screaming at him, asking him what he wanted, what his problem was, but before I got the chance, the bell rang and he was out of the room.

"You okay?" Mike asked. I realized I was just sitting there, staring after Edward. Mike gathered my books and carried them for me, also holding my hand on the way to Gym. "You sure you're okay?" he asked, before I entered the girl's locker room.

"Yeah." I said quietly. He gave me my books and I went in to change for Gym. After Gym Mike walked me to his car. I saw Edward glaring at us in the parking lot and couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Hey, don't worry about Cullen." Mike said, opening the car door for me, taking my attention away from Edward. We drove back to my house in silence again, and when we got there I didn't hesitate to get out of the car. Mike got out too and walked me to the door.

"Thanks for the ride Mike. Same thing tomorrow?" I asked, trying to get closer to him. I knew it would work.

"Yeah, and then our date." Mike said happily.

"Yep, I can't wait." I said, and I actually believed it. We were standing in my doorway, and Mike started to seem a little nervous. I thought I knew why, and my suspicions were confirmed when he leaned in and gave me a tiny kiss on the lips. I smiled when he pulled back and didn't look at me. "I'll see you tomorrow Mike." I said.

"Yeah, see you." Mike said, going quickly to his car. I laughed and went inside. This might actually work.

EPOV

All during lunch, Mike Newton fantasized about ways to ask Bella Swan to the prom. I almost laughed at some of the ideas and I was sure Bella would say no. They walked together to Biology, and I was sitting there, waiting for him to ask her.

"So, I was wondering, do you, uh, want to go to the prom with me?" he stuttered. I almost laughed at his feeble attempt to ask her out. She looked at me, and then answered him.

"Yeah," she said. I could hardly believe it, and neither could Mike. How could she say yes to him? This couldn't be possible.

"That's great!" Mike said, then he kissed her cheek. I could have killed him right there, I was so angry. I sat through class trying to decide what to do. I wanted to ask her to the prom myself now. I wanted to take her away, somewhere where we could be alone, and tell her that I loved her, anything to get her away from Mike. I was so angry, when class was over I walked out of the room and right out of school. I drove quickly to my house, and ran into the forest. I tore down three trees, and then I felt the rage dissipating. I went back to the house where my sister and father were waiting.

"Edward, what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella's going to the prom...with Mike Newton." I said sadly. "I thought you said you saw her with me." I said angrily, turning to Alice.

"I'm sorry Edward," she said softly, "She must have changed her mind." I was angry again, and decided to hunt, hoping it would calm me. I hunted until nightfall and then went to Bella's home to watch her sleep like I usually did. She was restless, and moved a lot that night. She didn't talk much, but, as the restlessness was growing, she called, 'Edward, don't!' She shot up in bed, and I jumped out the window, waiting in a tree outside her house until she fell back to sleep. I watched her until half an hour before she woke and then I went back to my house.

All day at school I listened to Mike's thoughts. He was thinking about a date he was going on with Bella to a movie in Port Angeles the next day. During Biology I stared at Bella, wondering what could possibly make her change her mind for Mike. I was about to ask her when Mike's thoughts changed. He started thinking about kissing Bella, in many different ways. It angered me, I wanted to hurt him, and not let him anywhere near Bella, my Bella. I ran out of class at a speed that might have been too fast once again, but I had to get away from them. I went out to parking lot and sat in my Volvo, listening to music until students started exiting the school. I got out of the Volvo when I saw Bella and watched walk with Newton to his car. She caught my eye and I wasn't about to let go of her gaze.

"Hey, don't worry about Cullen." he said to her. _He's just a jealous freak anyway._ He added in his mind. I let a low growl escape, and Emmett shot back a warning one when he walked past. I abandoned the Volvo and walked after Newton's car until I was safely out of sight, then I ran after it. I got to Bella's house before they did, and sat in a tree, waiting. The car stopped in front of the house and both Bella and Newton got out. He walked her to the door, and they talked about their date. Then he gave her a little peck on the lips. It took so much self control to not jump out of the tree and kill Newton. I hated seeing this. Once he got in his car, I ran back to my house to make a plan. I was going to get _my _Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it's shorter than the last chapter, but I'm working on a third one right now so don't worry. **

**P.S. Twilight doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

BPOV

It was time for my date with Mike and I had to admit it, I was nervous. I was getting ready when my dad called up to me.

"Bells, Mike is here." he yelled. I ran out of my room and downstairs to find Mike and Charlie sort of staring at each other. They both turned to me and Mike and I walked out to his car. Once again he politely opened the door for me, and I got in. We were still holding the awkward silence from the previous day, then Mike spoke.

"So, what do you want to see?" he asked.

"I don't care. Whatever you want to see." I said. Truly, I had no idea what was playing.

"Uh, the new Harry Potter movie just came out." he said nervously.

"That's cool, we can see that." I said. We were silent the rest of the way there, and once there we parked, and he opened my car door. We held hands walking up to the theater. Mike bought the tickets and we went into the auditorium and sat in the middle. It was a long movie, and I wasn't really into Harry Potter. Near the beggining of the movie, Mike put his arm around me. I was a little cold, so I moved close to him. We sat comfortably, watching the movie until a character came up that reminded me of Edward, then I couldn't take my mind off of him. To help me think of Mike instead of Edward, I put my head on his shoulder. He just put his arm tighter around me, and I was able to stop thinking about Edward. After the movie, Mike and I went to eat at a fast food place. We talked about the movie and laughed a lot. After dinner Mike drove me back to my house. When we got there, he walked me to the door.

"I had a great time tonight Mike." I said.

"Me too." Mike said awkwardly. I wasn't sure what to do, but I thought I was ready to kiss him, so I did. I leaned over and put my lips on his. He kissed me back, and we kissed until I heard my dad clearing his throat. I pulled back and blushed furiously.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Mike said, not looking me in the eye.

"Okay, bye." I said.

"Bye," he said, kissing me on the cheek and then walking quickly to his car. I walked into the house, and went to the kitchen.

"So, seems like you like him." Charlie said, following me. I got a glass of water and drank it by the sink.

"Yeah," I said. Then I went to my bedroom. I got ready for bed and sat on the bed with a book. I was reading, and was into the story when something in the corner of the room caught my eye. I gasped. It was a person.

EPOV

I knew it was wrong, but I followed Newton and Bella on their date. They went to see Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. They sat in the middle of the theater and I sat in the very back, not paying a bit of attention the movie, keeping my full attention on Bella. Newton had his arm around her, and she got close to him. During the movie, she put her head on his shoulder and he held her closer. He started thinking about kissing her and other things. I wanted to rip his arm off. He shouldn't even be touching her. That should be me. After the movie I watched them walk out and then drove after their car on the way to some fast food place. I didn't go inside, because it was small and Bella would have noticed me. They talked about the movie and Bella acted as if she was really in love with Newton. This could not be happening. When they left the restaraunt, I drove at my fastest speed back to my house, left my car there and ran to Bella's house, hiding in my tree and waiting. Newton and Bella got out of the car and stood on her porch, talking.

"I had a great time tonight Mike." I said.

"Me too." Newton said. He just kept thinking about kissing her. Then something she did shocked me. She leaned over and kissed him. Before I had time to act, I got myself out of there and ran back to my house. I was going to do something about this. I wouldn't just let this go. I couldn't hurt Newton, because that would hurt Bella. I had to convice Bella to be with me, and not him. Somehow, I had to make her want me. I didn't tell anyone what I was planning to do, although Alice probably knew already. I decided to hunt, at least a little, just to be sure I wouldn't hurt Bella. After I hunted, I decided my next move would be to go to Bella's house, and talk to her. I couldn't enter through the front door, I would have to use the window like usual. When I was about to leave, Alice stopped me.

"Edward, you can't do this." she said, trying to hold me back.

"She's mine Alice." I said, trying to convince myself as much I was trying to convince her.

"She's with Mike." Alice said, still trying to stop me.

"Not if I can help it." I said. Then I ran away from Alice to Bella. When I got to her house, I looked in her window and didn't see her. I listened closely and noticed she was taking a shower. I went through the window, into her room and hid. She came back from her shower and started reading a book. I waited at least an hour, but I couldn't wait any longer. I stepped out of my hiding spot and stood in the corner of her room, watching her read. She didn't notice me for a few minutes, but then she looked up and gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally finished this chapter. I've been working on it for three days. Longer than the last chapter, not as long as the first. Please review. Thanks!**

**P.S. I own Twilight! APRIL FOOLS!!! Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and everything related to it. **

BPOV

I opened my mouth to scream, but the person quickly came to me and put a hand over my mouth. My eyes registered what I was seeing, and I screamed against his hand. He put one hand behind my head and rubbed my hair soothingly.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you. I'm just here to talk." said Edward Cullen. "If I move my hand, do you promise not to scream?" he asked carefully. I nodded. He moved his hand away from my mouth.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him quickly. He looked pained.

"Bella, I can't bear to see you with anyone else. I...I..." he cut off, looking at the floor. I'd only talked to him once before, but I felt strangely confident. I touched his face, ignoring the biting cold of his skin, and moved him to look at me.

"What?" I asked softly.

"I think I'm in love you." he said in almost a whisper.

"What?!? I asked, louder this time. How could he be in love with me? I was dating Mike, and I felt like I loved _him, _but I had wanted Edward from the minute I first laid eyes on him.

"I love you Bella." he said again.

"I love you too." I said, not being able to help it. I looked down and felt my face get hot after the words slipped out of mouth. Edward chuckled nervously.

"Do you really?" he asked, making me look at him. He was smiling his amazing crooked smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. I tried to answer, but I had to think. Did I really love Edward? I thought I loved Mike, I wanted to love Mike, but I felt like I loved Edward before I'd even really met him. I didn't really know anything about Edward, and I thought, how can you love someone you don't know anything about? I wanted to spend time with Edward, and get to know him, then I could truly answer his question. Then another question popped into my mind, what would Mike think if he knew I was spending time with Edward? I still wanted to be with Mike. I didn't want to ruin this. "Bella?" Edward asked, breaking me out of my deliberation.

"I'm not sure." I said, answering his first question. He looked as if he were contemplating something. He looked back at me with a careful smile.

"Maybe this will help you decide." he said, leaning toward me very slowly, as if he was going to kiss me. I moved a little bit closer. "Don't move." he commanded softly. I obeyed. He moved closer and then pressed his frigid lips against mine. I forgot about holding still and parted my lips taking in his sweet breath. I thought he would pull back, but he just mimicked my movements and parted his lips with mine. We kissed fervidly for a few minutes until he finally pulled back. He rested his forehead on mine while I caught my breath. "Do you love me?" he asked again. I knew the answer, but I came with conditions.

"Yes," I said, he smiled. "But I also love Mike." He frowned and pulled away from me, standing up and walking across the room.

"Why?" he finally asked, raking his fingers through his tousled bronze hair. I honestly didn't know. There was something that drew me to Mike, and also something, completely different that drew me to Edward. I didn't know how I could choose.

"I don't know." I said finally. Edward sat back on the bed. "So what do we do now?" I asked, after a short silence.

"Tomorrow's Saturday. You could spend the day with me." he said. I hadn't promised the day to Mike, so I didn't see what harm it could do.

"Okay," I said. He smiled, and kissed me lightly.

"I have to go." he said quickly. "I love you," and with that, he was out the window. Almost at the same time, Charlie knocked on my door.

"Bells, Mike's on the phone." I ran out of my room, downstairs and picked up the phone off the counter.

"Hey Mike." I said.

"Hey Bella, want to go out again tomorrow?" he asked. I had to come up with an excuse. I couldn't say yes and then just blow off Edward, but I loved him too.

"Uh, I have some homework to catch up on, and some chores to do." I said.

"We have most of the same classes, we can work together on the homework." he said.

"What about the chores?" I asked. "I don't want you to be bored out of your mind watching me do laundry."

"I don't mind, I just want to be with you." he said. I had to think of another excuse. I racked my brain thinking of an excuse, and finally I got one.

"Oh, well my dad isn't going to be here and he doesn't want me to have anyone over when he's gone. Sorry, I really wish I could have spent the day with you." I said as honestly as I could. He sighed.

"Oh, okay. Well, call me when you finish everything and then we can do something." he suggested.

"Sure. Talk to you tomorrow." I said.

"Okay, love you." he said. I got nervous, I knew I loved Mike but I wasn't sure I was ready to say it. I just had to.

"Love you too, Mike." I said, then I hung up. I went back to my room, and lied in bed, not sleeping. What was I going to do? I loved two people, and I knew I couldn't have both. I knew Mike more than I knew Edward, but tomorrow that was going to change. I would spend the day with Edward, and learn things about him that may help me decide who I should be with. I turned off my light, rolled over and closed my eyes, hoping that tomorrow would be a less confusing day.

EPOV

I could tell she was about to scream, so I sat on her bed and lightly put my hand over her mouth. She looked at me, saw who I really was, and screamed against my hand. I started stroking her hair to relax her.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you. I'm just here to talk." I said, still stroking her beautiful brown hair. "If I move my hand, do you promise not to scream?" She nodded, and I slowly moved my hand away from her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sounding concerned. I looked into her eyes.

"Bella, I can't bear to see you with anyone else. I...I..." I cut off, wanting to tell her I loved her, but nervous, and scared that she didn't love me too. I turned my gaze to the floor. Bella put her small hand on my face. I felt her shiver. She moved me to look at her, her face held a caring expression.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"I think I'm in love you." I said. The truth was, I knew I was in love with her. She became shocked.

"What?!?" she asked loudly, taking her hand off my face. I didn't move.

"I love you Bella." I said. The shock changed to a soft emotion that I couldn't place.

"I love you too." she said. Then she blushed, looking at the floor. I wanted to jump for joy. My Bella wanted me, she loved me! I chuckled.

"Do you really?" I asked, a little childishly. Of course she did, why would she lie to me? We sat, not talking for what seemed like a long time. I watched Bella as her expression changed from happiness, to sadness, to utter confusion. I wished I could hear what she was thinking, the silence was killing me, if such a thing were possible. "Bella?" I asked finally.

"I'm not sure." she asked, regarding the original question. For a moment, I thought about helping her decide. I had seen Mike kiss her earlier, and now decided that would be the way to see if she loved me.

"Maybe this will help you decide." I said. Slowly I moved closer to her, all the while gathering all the self control I had in me. She moved closer to me, and it threw off my concentration a little. "Don't move." I said quietly. I moved closer, and our lips connected in what I thought would be a quick kiss. She parted her lips and took a breath. I parted mine and kissed her pruriently, and I wished this moment never had to end, but I had almost used up all of my self control and had to pull away. I rested my forehead on hers as she caught her breath. "Do you love me?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, still a little breathless. I smiled. "But I also love Mike." she said. I stood up and walked away from her, afraid that my anger might get the better of me.

"Why?" I asked, puzzled. She sighed heavily.

"I don't know." she said. I had calmed down enough, and sat back on the bed. "So what do we do now?" she asked. I thought for a moment. If I wanted her to be able to love me, and to see that I was more than I appear to be, I would have to tell her about me.

"Tomorrow's Saturday. You could spend the day with me." I said, knowing she didn't already have plans with Mike.

"Okay," she said. I smiled, knowing that tomorrow, I would have Bella all to myself. I heard her father ascending the stairs and gave her a quick kiss.

"I have to go." I said. "I love you." Then I jumped out the window and ran home. I would come back later to watch her sleep, but for now I had to leave. I would have some questions waiting for me at home, and some warnings. When I was outside the house, I heard their thoughts. Rosalie's mind was full of disapproval, as was Jasper's. I went inside, and prepared to be yelled at. As I entered the living room, Carlisle stood, pacing, while Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Esme sat around him.

"I know what I'm doing." I said, answering their thoughts. "You don't need to worry. I have this under control, and no one will get hurt." I said, looking at Rosalie. Without waiting for them to speak I ran to my room and turned on some music. In a while I would go to check on Bella, then I would hunt so I would be ready for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Longest chapter so far! And it sure took long enough. I hope you enjoy it, and about the awkward line in the Edward POV, sorry, I couldn't think of anything better to say. Also, I won't be able to post another chapter this week because I'm supposed to be grounded from . It's a long story, don't ask. **

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, not me. **

**BPOV**

I woke up early the next day, got out of bed, and got ready to spend the day with Edward. Charlie was already gone when I went downstairs after taking a shower and getting dressed. I started eating a banana when there was a knock on the door, and I prayed it was Edward. I threw away the remaining banana and opened the door. It was Edward. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him.

"Hello Bella." he said, sounding happily surprised.

"Hi Edward." I said, inhaling his sweet scent. I pulled back, trying not to make things awkward. "So, what are we doing today?" I asked him.

"I was thinking about taking you to one of my favorite places." he said with a breathtaking smile.

"Okay." I said, and we left my house. We went outside, where I expected to see his car, but didn't. "How did you get here?" I asked.

"I'll explain everything later." he said, walking to my truck. "Mind if I drive?" he asked. I had no idea where we were going so I let him. He drove us to a secluded area and got out, quickly coming to my side of the car and opening the door.

"Is this it?" I asked him. He chuckled, smiling his crooked smile, then he pulled me onto his back.

"Close your eyes, and don't worry." he said. I obeyed and closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt air rushing past me at an immense speed. I wanted to open my eyes and see what was happening, but I was nervous so I waited until we stopped. "You can open your eyes now." Edward said, a smile in his voice. I opened my eyes and he helped me off of his back. We were in a meadow, and it was beautiful.

"What was that?" I asked, not able to find the right words.

"Bella." he said quietly, taking both of my hands in his. They were freezing. "I have to tell you something, but before I do, promise me one thing." he said, I nodded. "Don't be scared." he said.

"Edward, I feel safe with you. I'm not scared." I said shakily. He let go of my hands and walked away.

"Bella, I'm a..." he said, cutting off and running his fingers through his hair.

"A what?" I asked after he didn't continue.

"Bella, do you trust me?" he asked. I was confused, why couldn't he just get to the point?

"Yes." I answered, he turned around to face me.

"Bella, I'm a vampire." he said, as serious as a heart attack. I wasn't sure what to do. I knew he was different, from the minute I saw him, I just didn't know he was _this_ different. I was silent for a long time, just thinking about it. Vampire? How? I wanted to ask, but then something else struck me. He asked me if I trusted him, and made me promise not to be scared, but why shouldn't I be scared? Vampires drank the blood of humans. There was just something about him that made me unafraid. I didn't believe that he, Edward Cullen, could hurt someone. He ran to me, at an inhuman speed, and brushed my hair away from my face. "Do you still trust me?" he asked.

"Yes, you wouldn't hurt me. But how do you, you know, eat?" I asked. "You don't eat humans, do you?" He smiled.

"No Bella. My family and I only feed on the blood of animals." he said. I wasn't sure what to say. I just waited for him to say something else. "That's why my eyes are this color." he continued. "If I fed on human blood, my eyes would be red." As I thought about what he was saying, I suddenly felt faint and almost fell; Edward caught me before I hit the ground.

"Edward, you were standing over there," I said pointing across the meadow, "how did you...?"

"That's another thing about us," he said. "Vampires can run at interminable speeds." He sat me down, and walked over to the nearest tree. "We're also very strong." he said, pulling the root of the tree out of the ground, and ripping it from the tree.

"Wow," I breathed. "This isn't real."

"It is in my world." he said, walking at human speed to me, and sitting at my side. I turned to face him.

"Edward, if you can just come in my window, and tell me things like this, why couldn't you ask me to the prom?" I asked, feeling a little foolish, but honestly wanting an answer. He looked at the ground, and didn't speak. I just watched him.

We had lied down, and were sort of staring at each other until a patch of sunlight crossed over the meadow, and Edward's skin started to sparkle, like a thousand diamonds embedded in his skin. I gasped at the beautiful sight, but Edward stood up and walked away.

"Edward." I called, reaching after him. He seemed disgusted with himself.

"Do you want to know the real reason I didn't just ask you out in the first place?" he asked angrily. I sat up and watched him pace around the meadow.

"Yes," I answered. He stopped, not facing me, and answered.

"Bella, I thirsted for your blood more than any other human in my entire lifetime." he said. "The first day we met, I wanted to kill you." I was shocked, but I still didn't feel scared.

"Your entire lifetime?" I asked, "How old are you?"

"If you count from my human birth date, which was in 1901, I'm 104." he said. "You're not at all scared that I could kill you at any moment, with no witness's here." he stated.

"No, like I said before, I feel safe with you. You won't hurt me." I said. All in one movement, he turned around, ran to me, and was on top of me trapping me beneath him.

"Are you afraid now?" he asked. He was so close, I knew he could kill me, but I still wasn't scared.

"No." I said. He stood up, and walked away again.

"Bella, if I ever hurt you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. My original plan was to stay away from you completely, but I was drawn. And then when you started dating Newton..." he trailed off.

"You were jealous?" I asked, not trying to be rude, but coming off like that.

"I couldn't stay away from you any longer." he said. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, standing up and walking to him.

"Then break up with Newton." he said.

"But Edward, I love him too." I said, not able to keep my voice even. I was so frustrated, and I could feel the tears threatening to flow over. Before I could stop myself, I was crying.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry," Edward said, hugging me. "I didn't mean to upset you." I didn't exactly feel the need to cry as long as I did, but having Edward hold me felt right, and I didn't want him to let go. It started to get dark, and so I asked Edward what time it was.

"Almost six." he said. I groaned. I didn't want to leave Edward, but I had to get home. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked.

"No," I said, "but I have to." Edward helped me onto his back again, and ran down the mountain to my truck. I wanted to open my eyes this time, but didn't. Once I felt the air stop moving past us, I looked, and we were right next to my truck. "Amazing," I said to myself. Edward got in the truck and opened my door from the inside. He drove quickly to my house, and parked in front.

"Bella, will you please think about what I said, about breaking up with Newton?" he asked.

"Yes," I said quietly. He kissed me quickly, and we both exited the truck. I watched as he disappeared into the forest his immense speed, then went into my house. Not even fifteen minutes after I got home, Charlie arrived, and then the phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bella." It was Mike, I should have guessed.

"Hey Mike." I said. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to him after what had just happened.

"So," he said, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know, probably the same thing I did today." I lied, but tomorrow I would actually be doing homework.

"Oh," he said.

"Yeah, sorry." I said. "Maybe we can go out later tomorrow." I couldn't help myself, I wanted to see him.

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow then." he said.

"Okay," I replied.

"Bye, I love you." he said.

"Love you too Mike." I said, and hung up. I ran to my room, shut the door, and sat down to think.

**EPOV**

I ran to Bella's house, not wanting her father to see any unidentified cars parked in front of his house if he came home while we were gone. When I got there, I knocked on the door, and seconds later, Bella was hugging me tightly. I chuckled.

"Hello Bella." I said, returning the hug.

"Hi Edward." she said taking a deep breath. Then she pulled out of the hug, but I could have held her forever. "So what are we doing today?" she asked.

"I was thinking about taking you to one of my favorite places." I said, smiling at her. She gasped, but quickly regained her composure.

"Okay," Bella said. We walked outside, and Bella got a look of surprise on her face. "How did you get here?" she asked.

"I'll explain later." I said, going to her truck and opening the door. She really should lock it more often. "Mind if I drive?" I asked. She threw me the keys and I got in, opening her door from the inside. When we got close to our intended destination, I parked and got out running to the other side of the car and opening the door for Bella.

"Is this it?" she asked. I chuckled and smiled. Then I pulled her up on my back.

"Close your eyes and don't worry." I said. I wasn't sure if she would or not, but I couldn't do much about it so I just ran. Once we were in my favorite meadow, I stopped, and looked at her face. Her eyes were shut tight. "You can open your eyes now." I said, smiling. She opened her eyes and I helped her off my back.

"What was that?" she asked about the run. It was time to tell her the truth about me.

"Bella." I said, facing her and taking both of her hands in mine. She shivered involuntarily. "I have to tell you something, but before I do, promise me one thing." I said, she nodded. "Don't be scared." I commanded softly.

"Edward, I feel safe with you. I'm not scared." she said unevenly. I had to tell her, but I couldn't be this close when I did it. I wasn't sure if I trusted her promise. I let go of her hands and walked away.

"Bella, I'm a..." I said, getting nervous. This could turn out very bad, but it could be good. I had to tell her, I just had to. I ran my fingers through my hair anxiously.

"A what?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Bella, do you trust me?" I asked, making sure she wouldn't scream and run when I told her the truth.

"Yes," she answered. I turned to look at her, and she wasn't lying.

"Bella, I'm a vampire." I said quickly. She looked startled, but not scared, more like she was contemplating something. It angered me that I couldn't read her thoughts. I wanted to know exactly what she was thinking. I watched as she looked down and her hair fell in her face. I ran to her, and brushed her hair back out of her face. "Do you still trust me?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, you wouldn't hurt me." she said. "But how do you eat? You don't eat humans, do you?" she asked. I wanted to laugh, but instead just smiled.

"No Bella. My family and I only feed on the blood of animals." I said, reassuring her. "That's why my eyes are this color." I pointed to my golden eyes. "If I fed on human blood, my eyes would be red." She seemed to be thinking about what I was saying, but then her face flushed and she almost fell. I caught her.

"Edward, you were standing over there," she said, pointing to my previous location. "How did you...?"

"That's another thing about us," I said. "Vampires can run at interminable speeds." I was still holding her, but, wanting to demonstrate my next point, I put her down gently and walked to a nearby tree. "We're also very strong." I said, pulling the root from the tree out of the ground, and tossing it across the meadow.

"Wow," she said, "This isn't real."

"It is in my world." I said, going to sit with her.

"Edward, if you can just come in my window, and tell me things like this, why couldn't you ask me to the prom?" She asked, blushing. I wanted to answer her, but I was afraid that it would scare her. I just didn't answer.

Eventually we settled into a lying down position and were looking at each other. Sunlight crossed over the meadow and my skin began to sparkle. I thought Bella would be frightened or disgusted, and, when I caught her staring, I stood up and walked into a shadow.

"Edward." she called after me. Hearing her say my name practically sent shivers through my body. I was ready to answer her question.

"Do you want to know the real reason I didn't just ask you out in the first place?" I asked, sounding angry, but not meaning to. I started pacing, preparing for what I was about to reveal.

"Yes." she answered. I stopped, and didn't look at her. I took a deep breath that I didn't need, and answered.

"Bella, I thirsted for your blood more than any other human in my entire lifetime." I said, I heard her gasp slightly. "The first day we met, I wanted to kill you." Her breathing got quieter, and I could hear her heart rate increase. She seemed scared.

"Your entire lifetime?" she asked. "How old are you?" I couldn't believe that she was more worried about my age than the fact that I wanted her blood.

"If you count from my human birth date, which was in 1901, I'm 104." I answered. "You're not at all scared that I could kill you at any moment, with no witnesses here." I said, not asking because somehow I knew it was true.

"No, like I said before, I feel safe with you. You won't hurt me." she said. I had to test this. I ran to her and pinned her to the ground. Her heart rate sped up again, but I wasn't sure if it was from fear.

"Are you afraid now?" I asked, trying to be threatening.

"No." she said. I still could not believe it. I stood up, and walked a little away from her.

"Bella, if I ever hurt you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. My original plan was to stay away from you completely, but I was drawn. And then when you started dating Newton..." I said, not able to finish. What was I going to say, 'When you started dating Newton I wanted to rip his head off'? That wouldn't be right.

"You were jealous?" she asked. It was true, I was jealous.

"I couldn't stay away from you any longer." I said, not wanting to admit to the jealousy. She sat up and looked at me. "I love you."

"I love you too." she said, standing up and walking to me.

"Then break up with Newton." I told her. She couldn't be with two people at once, she had to choose.

"But Edward," she pleaded, "I love him too." In a matter of seconds, she was crying. I wrapped her in my arms, and was instantly regretful that I was so harsh.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry," I said, kissing her hair, "I didn't mean to upset you." I held her as long as possible, listening to her heart beat and enjoying the feel her body against mine. Finally, she pulled back to ask me what time it was.

"Almost six." I said. She groaned. "Are you ready to go home?" I asked.

"No, but I have to." she said. I pulled her onto my back again, instructed her to close her eyes, and ran down the mountain to her truck. When we were at her truck, I retrieved the keys from my pocket and got inside, once again opening her door from the inside. I drove quickly to her house, and parked.

"Bella, will you please think about what I said, about breaking up with Newton?" I asked, needing to know she would at least consider it.

"Yes," she said quietly. I kissed her, wanting to take longer, but knowing that her father was coming, and got out of the truck. I waved and ran through the forest toward my house. I wasn't too excited about going inside, but I had to. I knew that Alice knew what I told Bella, but I didn't yet know if she had told anyone else. I readied myself and went inside.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS!**


End file.
